Along with rapid development of a multimedia technology, a communication technology and the Internet, applications such as remote control, synchronization or communication between terminals are more and more spread, and for example, network-based remote education is one of the applications.
Remote education refers to an education form of implementing systematic teaching and communication contact between a student and a teacher and between a student and an educational organization by utilizing multiple media manners. In a conventional art, a sender mainly sends a curriculum to the other receivers through an audio, a video (live or recorded) and real-time and non-real-time computer technologies. Therefore, a lot of convenient learning opportunities are provided for people to make learning activities more autonomous and personalized. Moreover, education adaptability is greatly enhanced, and particularly, rise of multiple pieces of open source code-based software makes network applications more personalized and popular.
In a research and practice process of the conventional art, the inventor of the invention finds that propagation effects in an existing solution are poor because live or recorded audios or videos are mainly adopted for propagation, that is, only limited one-way propagation may be provided, and a receiver may not clearly and directly know a practical operation of a sender.